The Light
by Haruka Rise-Chan
Summary: Cerita ini berkisah tentang Naruto yang seorang guru biasa namun kehidupannya berubah sejak ia mengenal gadis bernama Hinata. Demi untuk Kakaknya yang sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit, Naruto bersedia menjadi seorang pembunuh. Tapi hatinya mulai bimbang
1. Chapter 1

The Light

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSaku

**Warnings : OOC, dan bla bla bla bla….**

… … …

_Legenda Mengishkan Tentang Tiga Orang Dewi Yang Akan__ Mengejarmu dan Membuatmu Gila, Jika Kau Melakukan Pembunuhan. Dalam Kisahnya Mereka Dikenal Sebagai __Dewi__ Kemarahan dan Pembalasan. __Alekto__, __Tisifon__, dan __Megaira_ _Ketiga Dewi Itu Dikenal Dengan Nama __**Erinyes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana bar malam itu cukup tenang. Tidak seperti bar pada umumnya, bar yang satu ini sangat berbeda. Semua hal yang ada di bar itu bisa membuat mu menjadi _Paranoid._ Sangat jarang orang tahu tentang bar ini, dikarnakan tempatnya yang tersembunyi dan banyak hawa pembunuh yang bergentayangan di bar itu. Yup benar. Bar ini hanya khusus untuk para mafia atau pembunuh kelas kakap. Pemilik bar ini juga seorang pemjahat kelas kakap.

Sebut saja Jiraiya. Sekilas kau melihat pria tua ini tamak seperti pria tua pada umumnya. Tapi kau takkan menyangka bahwa pria tua ini sebenarnya adalah seorang mafia atau lebih tepatnya di sebut Ketu Mafia terbesar.

Satu hal yang menyebabkan pria ini berbeda dari semua mafia adalah

"Ooo Hinata, kau datang juga. Siapa pemuda tampan ini. Apa dia kekasih barumu?" cengiran nakal Jiraiya segera kandas oleh tatapan membunuh Hinata.

…

Name: Hyuuga Hinata  
>Pseudonym: White lilies<br>Age: 20  
>Height: 169<br>Positions: Deputy Leader

…

Name: Jiraiya  
>Pseudonym: White Shadow<br>Age: 53  
>Height: 193<br>Positions: Leader

Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi. Ia meletakkan tas tangannya di atas meja bar. Hinata menatap pemuda yang ia ajak bersinggah ke bar ini dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata mengambil sepuntung rokok dari tasnya kemudian menyalakannya. Untuk sesaat ia menikmati suasana damai itu, sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana. Ayo duduk, aku mengajakmu ke mari bukan untuk melihat lihat" sindir Hinata. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk dan memilih tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata.

Tak berapa lama Jiraiya datang dengan membawa 3 kaleng jus. Ia memberikan kaleng pertama pada Hinata, di susul kaleng ke dua pada pemuda itu dan yang terakhir untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jiraiya mengamati pemuda itu dengan seksama. Rasa penasaran tergambar jelas di wajah tuanya. Hinata yang melihat itu kemudian berujar pelan namun cukup di dengan oleh Jiraiya.

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia bekerja sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah swasta. Umurnya 25 tahun. Untuk sementara ia tinggal sendiri, dikarnakan saudara perempuannya di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Benarkan Uzumaki-san" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tak bingung.

_**Naruto's P.o.v**_

"Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia bekerja sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah swasta. Umurnya 25 tahun. Untuk sementara ia tinggal sendiri, dikarnakan saudara perempuannya di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Benarkan Uzumaki-san" aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu tau siapa aku. Kami bahkan baru bertemu se jam yang lalu. Apa dia sudah mencari tau siapa aku sebenarnya.

Aku melihat Hyuuga-san kini meneguk jus nya. Tipe perempun yang berbahaya, ia tau benar apa serta bagaimana cara mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan. Ku lirik lagi pria tua bernama Jiraiya yang kini duduk di tengah tengah kami berdua, karena bentuk meja ini lingkaran jadi ia terlihat seperti duduk di tengah tengah.

Siapa pria ini? aku sedikit penasaran tentang orang ini.

"Namaku Jiraiya. Aku hanya pemilik bar biasa. Pria tua yang mencintai wanita dan uang. Hahahaha" hah? Bagaimana ia bisa tau? Aku yakin aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun tadi. Rupanya keterkejutanku tidak sampai di sini, karena beberapa detik setelah ia tertawa ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu anak muda. Karna itu, kau harus berhati hati padaku. Atau…." Ucapan terputus. Dengan susah aku meneguk air liur ku sendiri.

"Berhenti menjahilinya. Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah Jiraiya" suara seorang wanita kembali menyeruak dan ternyata itu suara Hyuuga-san.

Hyuuga-san menatapku dengan tajam namun bersama dengan senyumannya yang menawan. Aku tidak merasa tersanjung atau bahagia, sebaliknya aku merasakan aura membunuh dari dirinya terutama tatapannya.

"Kau tau maksud ku membawamu ke mari Naruto-san?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menurutku sangat dingin.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaba atas pertanyaan-nya barusan.

Kulihat Hyuuga-san dan Jiraya-san tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Apa apaan ini? siapa sebenarnya mereka? Dan apa mau mereka padaku? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai menari nari di otakku. Kurasa aku akan mendapat masalah yang cukup rumit.

Tbc….

AN _:_

Aku terima semua saran & keritikan kalian.

Ringkasan cerita :

Cerita ini berkisah tentang Naruto yang seorang guru biasa namun kehidupannya berubah sejak ia mengenal gadis bernama Hinata. Demi untuk Kakaknya yang sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit, Naruto bersedia menjadi seorang pembunuh. Tapi hatinya mulai bimbang ketika ia bertemu dengan anak dari salah satu korban yang ia bantai pada suatu malam. Hatinya bimbang untuk terus atau tidak. Namun Naruto tidak tahu apa konsekwensi yang ia dapat jika ia memilih mundur.

-Review-


	2. Chapter 2

The Light

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: NaruSaku

**Warnings : OOC, dan bla bla bla bla….**

… … …

'_**Happy Reading'**_

_Legenda Mengishkan Tentang Tiga Orang Dewi Yang Akan__ Mengejarmu dan Membuatmu Gila, Jika Kau Melakukan Pembunuhan. Dalam Kisahnya Mereka Dikenal Sebagai __Dewi__ Kemarahan dan Pembalasan. __Alekto__, __Tisifon__, dan __Megaira__ Ketiga Dewi Itu Dikenal Dengan Nama __**Erinyes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau tau maksud ku membawamu ke mari Naruto-san?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menurutku sangat dingin.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaba atas pertanyaan-nya barusan.

Kulihat Hyuuga-san dan Jiraya-san tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Apa apaan ini? siapa sebenarnya mereka? Dan apa mau mereka padaku? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai menari nari di otakku. Kurasa aku akan mendapat masalah yang cukup rumit.

_***Naruto. P.o.v**_

Aku bergidik ngeri melihat seringai mereka. Satu hal yang aku tau, mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Aku meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah, keringat makin lama makin membanjiri telapak tanganku yang terkepal dengan erat. Percaya atau tidak, aku merasakan aura membunuh kini tengah memelukku. Dengan dan sangat erat sehingga aku sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

Sekali lagi aku hanya melihat seringai Hyuuga-san, bahkan kali ini seringainya tampak lebih mengerikan. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhku, namun aku tetap berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Hal terbaik yang di lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan para Iblis adalah tetap bersikap tenang.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tangan kiri Hyuuga-san terangkat tinggi ke udara, kemudian dengan sekali gerakan ia menyentikkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Sedetik kemudia ku lihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam datang menghampiri kami, atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Hyuuga-san.

Pria itu memakai kacamata berbentuk oval, rambutnya putih dan di kuncir, raut wajah orang itu sangat tegas dan sangar. Sepertinya ia kaki tangan Nona Hyuuga-san.

"Bawa mereka masuk, Kabuto." setelah mendapat perintah dari Hyuuga-san, pria bernama Kabuto itu segera meninggalkan kami. Mereka? Ternyata Hyuuga-san dan Jiraiya-san telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya? Tapi siapa mereka? Apa mereka sama seperti ku?

Kulihat kini Jiraiya-san tengah tersenyum kearah ku, senyum penuh arti yang aku sendiri tidak tau apa makna yang tersirat dari senyum itu.

Tak berapa lama Kabuto-san datang dengan membawa dua orang pria. Pria yang berada di sisi kiri Kabuto-san memakai mantel coklat dan syal putih susu, rambutnya berwarna kuning terang dan panjang, ia membawa sebuah tas di tangan kanannya, wajahnya terlihat kikuk ketika berjalan kearah kami.

Berbeda dengan sosok pria yang berjalan di sisi kanan Kabuto-san. Pria yang berada di sisi kanan Kabuto-san memiliki warna rambut semerah api, kulitnya seputih susu tak jauh beda dengan pria di samping kiri Kabuto-san atau Kabuto-san sendiri, pria itu memakai mantel berwarna hitam tanpa syal. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku kenal pria yang satu ini! Dia kan Detektif Sasori? Ya benar, tak salah lagi dia Sasori-san. Akasuna No Sasori, Detektif hebat yang pernah aku dengar beberapa kali dari teman temanku saat kami sedang minum di sebuah kedai. Aku menyipit heran melihat Sasori-san.

Sedang apa dia di sini? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam fikiranku.

Kabuto-san, Pria berambut kuning yang aku tidak tau namanya, dan Sasori-san kini tengah berdiri tepat di samping Hyuuga-san.

Hyuuga-san kembali menatapku dengan senyuman yang belum sirna dari wajahnya. Kemudian dengan tegas ia membuka sura,

"Naruto-san, aku yakin kau tau salah satu dari ketiga orang ini, bukan?" tanya Hyuuga-San atau lebih tepatnya ku sebut ia meminta persetujuan ku. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Jiraiya-san kembali tersenyum tapi aku lebih setuju menyebutnya menyeringai. Kemudian dengan nada yang tak jauh beda dengan saat ia bergurau dengan ku, Jiraiya-san berkata,

"Nah, kalian bertiga. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri pada pemuda ini." ucap Jiraiya-san sembari menepuk bahuku.

Aku kemudian berdiri untuk memperkenalkan diri ku,

"Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapku tenang dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Ku lihat pria berambut kuning cerah itu kini menegakkan badannya, sepertinya di mulai dari dia ya?

"Na- Namaku DEIDARA, sa-salam ke-kenal." Ucapnya dengan membungkukkan badannya. Hei hei, tidak perlu seformal itu kan? Aku hanya tersenyum canggung melihat tingkah pemuda bernama Deidara itu, namun tak bisa kupungkiri, wajahnya kini terlihat sangat gugup. Pembawaan? Entahlah.

Setelah insiden kecil itu, kulirik lagi kedua pria yang masih mempertahankan tampang datar mereka masing masing. Sepertinya kedua orang ini tipe orang yang serius.

Yah itu pikiranku awalku, sampai ku lihat Kabuto-san yang semula memandangku datar, kini menundukkan kepalanya sekilas kemudian berujar dengan tenang,

"Panggil saja aku Kabuto, senang bisa mengenal mu Naruto-san" me-mengejutkan! Pria bernama Kabuto itu tersenyum! A-aku tak percaya. Padahal ku kira ia pria yang dingin, namun ternyata pikiranku terlalu dangkal. Ternyata benar pepatah yang mengatakan '_**Don't Judge The Book By Its Cover**_' ku rasa kalimat itu harus ku tempel di otakku. Serius.

Melihat Kabuto-san yang tersenyum ramah kearah ku, membuatku menjadi canggung.

Kini tinggal Detektif Sasori. Kulihat kini Sasori-san menundukkan sekilas kepalanya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Aku kembali duduk ke bangku semula, lalu kilihat kini Deidara-san, Kabuto-san, dan Sasori-san menuju salah satu meja di sebelah meja kami. Yah karena masing masing meja hanya memiliki 3 kursi, jadi ke tiga orang tersebut harus mencari meja lain.

Setelah aku duduk dan selesai mengatur nafasku, aku berkata cukup tenang,

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyaku yang mulai lelah dengan situasi berbelit belit ini. Aku ingin segera pulang dan menyegarkan tubuh ku. Melelahkan sekali harus tetap membuka mata sementara hari sudah sangat gelap.

Hyuuga-san tampak tenang tenang saja dengan kata kataku. Ia bahkan mengambil sepuntung rokok –lagi- dari tas hitamnya.

Ia menyesap rokok itu dengan perlahan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan ku,

"Pertama tama aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, agar nantinya kau tidak menyesali keputusan mu." Ucap Hyuuga-san dengan mimic wajah yang serius.

"Kau tau organisasi bernama ONA ?" tanya Hyuuga-San

Aku berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuuga-San.

"Kabar yang ku dengar ONA adalah organisasi pemuja Setan. Organisasi yang memiliki asosiasi dan kelompok kelompok di Amerika Serikat, Eropa, Selandia Baru, Rusia, Kanada dan Australia ini tak segan segan mengorbankan nyawa manusia dengan dalih untuk memusnahkan karakter manusia lemah.

Hanya itu yang aku tau." aku menyudahi pembicaraan panjangku dengan menutup kedua mataku, memberi ketenangan sesaat sebelum mendapatkan kejutan kejutan lain.

Ketika aku membuka mata, kulihat kini Jiraiya-san tersenyum miris setelah mendengar perkataan ku. Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Jujur aku merasa tidak enak hati melihat pria tua ini tersenyum miris seperti itu.

Hyuuga-san menghela nafas sebentar. Kemudian dia menyuruh Deidara-san untuk memberikan tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Oh rupanya sebuah laptop. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata-san memutar laptop itu menghadap kearah ku.

Kulihat sebuah gambar ah bukan sepertinya itu symbol. Tapi di mana aku pernah melihat symbol itu?

Symbol itu sangat unik menurutku. Terdapat dua sayap yang berbeda. Kukatakan berbeda karena masing masing sayap itu berbeda, sayap sebelah kanan berwarna hitam pekat dan sayap sebelah kiri berwarna putih salju. Sepertinya itu sayap Iblis dan Malaikat.

Di tengah tengah kedua sayap itu dibatasi oleh sebuah pedang yang di lilit oleh dua ular. Ular pertama berada di puncak pedang itu, sedangkan ular yang kedua berada di bawah pedang tersebut.

Symbol itu jika aku perhatikan mirip dengan kalung kakak? Tapi apa maksud mereka memperlihatkan symbol ini.

"Kau pasti bertanya tanya apa maksudku memperlihatkan symbol itu padamu? Iya kan?" setelah cukup lama kami berdiam diri tanpa sepatah kata, Hyuuga-san memecah keheningan dengan suara dinginnya.

Ia tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan Karena Jiraiya-san mengangkat tangan kanannya, pertanda ia menyuruh Hyuuga-san untuk berhenti.

Hyuuga-san yang melihat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekilas memberi hormat, kemudian ia kembali membisu.

Kini Jiraiya-san menatapku sangat dalam. Dapat ku lihat ada kerinduan yang sangat besar terkubur dalam kedua bola matanya

Senyum mirisnya masih belum sirna dari wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, sepertinya aku harus benar benar meminta maaf pada Jiraiya-san.

Kulihat Jiraiya-san mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Itu kalung dengan symbol yang mereka perlihatkan padaku barusan.

Jiraiya-san meletakkan kalung itu di atas meja. Kalung itu sama dengan yang aku lihat, bedanya kalung ini hanya berwarna perak. Tidak ada warna hitam seperti yang mereka perlihatkan padaku. Entah kenapa aku sedikit sesak melihat kalung itu.

Kini ku lihat Jiraiya meneguk jusnya, kemudian menatapku tajam.

"Naruto.

Bekerja samalah denganku."

Jiraiya-san berucap dengan memandangku datar. Aku masih terdiam. Aku terlalu terkejut akan hal ini.

"Apa?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Bergabung denganku."

"Apa kau gila? Kau mau menyuruhku terjun kedalam kubangan darah bersamamu? Yang benar saja!" ujarku sedikit keras.

BRAAK

"Jaga bicara mu Uzumaki!" Hyuuga-san menggebrak meja dan membentakku dengan suara tinggi. Aku hanya menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Hinata, hentikan. Tenang saja, aku menarik mu tidak secara Cuma Cuma. Bergabunglah dengan ku, sebagai imbalannya aku akan menyembuhkan kakakmu." Ucap Jiraiya-san.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa." Dengan cepat Jiraiya-san membalas pertanyaanku.

"Aku tau kau membutuhkan banyak uang untuk membiayayi pengobatan kakakmu. Aku akan membantumu, asal kau mau bergabung dengan ku." Jiraiya-san menyodorkan kalung itu kearahku.

"…" aku masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang.

Kuberi kau waktu tiga hari untuk memikirkan baik baik keputusanmu. Jika kau bersedia bergabung denganku, pakailah kalung ini dan temui aku di sini pada jam yang sama. Kau mengerti?" aku masih tidak bergeming. Nafasku seakan akan tertahan oleh seonggok batu yang sangat besar.

Sesak.

Itulah yang ku rasakan.

Aku memandang tak percaya pada Jiraiya-san. Lelucon macam apa ini! Ini… Ini… Ini gila!

"Hari sudah semakin larut. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Sasori tolong kau antar dia." Aku baru sadar ketika mendengar suara kursi yang bergeser.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Aku bangkit dari tempatku dan mengambil tas ransel bercorak biru dan putih yang ku letakkan di atas pangkuanku.

Setelah memakai tasku, sejenak aku menatap ragu pada kalung itu. kemudian dengan ragu ragu aku mengambil kalung itu dan segera meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam menatap kepergianku.

*skip

Aku berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang orang. Lampu lampu dari berbagai toko menerangi malam yang dingin ini.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika hanya mengandalkan uang dari penghasilanku sebagai guru dan pelayan dari sebuah rumah makan, itu tidak akan cukup untuk membiayayi pengobatan kakak. Tapi jika aku menerima tawaran Jiraiya-san, sama artinya aku seorang penjahat. Dan kemungkinan berurusan dengan pihak berwajib bukan sekedar hayalan. Terlebih kakak pasti juga akan dalam bahaya.' Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Aku mendongak menatap langit malam.

'Ibu, Ayah… apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Tess Tes Tes

Aku merasakan dinginnya butiran salju yang jatuh tepat di pipiku mulai mencair dan berubah ke bentuk asalnya. Aku kembali berjalan walau kini salju mulai turun bagaikan hujan.

Entah kenapa, saat ini aku ingin sekali bertemu kakak. Kulangkahkan kaki kakiku menuju rumah sakit.

Sepanjang jalan aku hanya terdiam memikirkan tentang keputusan apa yang harus ku ambil.

Salju masih turun dengan indahnya meskipun kini aku sudah berada di depan rumah sakit. Aku kembali melangkah memasuki rumah sakit yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

Ketika aku melewati koridor rumah sakit, seorang suster menyapaku dengan hangat.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Kau datang untuk menjenguk ya?" tanya suster bernama Ten Ten itu.

Aku hanya diam sesaat, kemudian menjawab singkat.

"Ya." Kulihat serabut merah mewarnai pipinya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Apa kau demam Ten Ten-san?" tanyaku.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku tidak demam kok. Hahahah!" mungkin cuman perasaanku atau memang Ten Ten kini salah tingkah di hadapanku. Aku hanya diam, menatapnya heran.

"Ya-ya sudah. Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Setelah pamit denganku, Ten Ten segera berlari menjauhi ku.

"Apa aku berbuat kesalahan ya?" gumam ku pelam. Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda. Hampir semua perawat wanita yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini, bertindak aneh tiap kali bertemu atau berpas pasan denganku.

Apa aku menyakiti mereka? Tanpa sadar aku sudah tiba di kamar kakak ku. Kubuka pelan pintu kamarnya.

Kulihat kakak yang kini tengah tertidur. Wajahnya tenang dan damai. Kututup pintu kamar kakak sepelan mungkin. aku tidak ingin membangunkan kakak yang baru saja beristirahat.

Aku berjalan pelan kearah kakak dan duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Kulihat wajah kakak yang kini memucat. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Kutundukkan kepalaku. Kenangan kenangan tentang aku, ayah, ibu, dan kakak berputar putar di otakku. Jujur, aku sangat merindukan masa masa itu. Masa di mana aku masih bisa bermanja maja di pelukan ibu. Masa di mana aku masih bisa bercanda dengan ayah ku. Dan masa di mana aku masih bisa bertengkar dengan kakak ku untuk memperebutkan potongan kue terakhir yang ibu buatkan untuk kami.

Tapi, kini masa masa itu sudah hilang. Kini yang ada hanyalah kenyataan bahwa aku harus menanggung rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Keadaan yang memaksaku menjadi dewasa di usiaku yang terbilang muda. Perlahan demi perlahan, aku telah menggantikan posisi ayah sebagai kepala keluarga. Melindungi kakak, dan bekerja, hanya itu yang ada di otakku saat itu maupun saat ini.

Tak heran jika di usiaku yang baru 17 tahun kala itu, aku sudah di percaya mengajar salah satu kelas di sekolah tempat ku menuntut ilmu. Ketika mereka semua berdecak kagum dengan kepintaran dan kedewasaanku, aku malah terpuruk dalam kesedihan tak berdasar.

Aku menutup diri dari semua hal yang sekiranya akan mengganggu konsentrasiku dalan bekerja. Walau dalam mimpi saja, aku ingin sekali merasakan kebahagiaan.

Aku menghela nafasku. Membuang semua fikiran fikiran yang baru saja menari nari di otakku.

"Naruto-kun-" aku tersentak manakala mendengar suara lembut nan parau. Aku mendongak dan melihat kakak kini menatapku sendu.

"Kau sudah bangun, kak?" tanyaku lembut.

"Ya. Sejak 15 menit yang lalu." Ucap kakak seraya meraih tanganku. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kabar kakak?" tanyaku pelan. Kulihat kini kakak menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

"Naruto-kun, kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama secara berulang ulang tiap kali kau menjengukku. Aku bosan Naruto-kun." Kulihat kakak mengembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf, maaf." Ucapku seraya mengelus rambut kakak.

"Naruto-kun, kapan kamu punya pacar?" tanya kakak seraya menatapku.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan kakak. Pacar?

"Aku belum terfikirkan untuk memiliki seorang pacar, kakak." Aku berkata dengan senyum tulus menghiasi wajahku.

"Pilih saja salah satu yang ada di sini! Kulihat Ten Ten-chan dan Karin-chan sangat tertarik padamu." Kakak tersenyum jahil kearahku. Apa? Ten Ten? Karin? Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin aku pacaran dengan orang yang merawat kakakku sendiri.

"Kakak, memilih pacar bukan seperti memilih ikan di pasar. Lagi pula mana mungkin Ten Ten-san dan Karin-san menyukaiku." Aku menyenderkan punggungku.

"Kau bercanda? Apa kau tidak melihat?" tanya kakak tidak percaya.

"Melihat? Melihat apa?" alisku berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Oh Tuhan! Naruto-kun, kau ini benar benar tidak peka ya?" aku semakin bingung dengan maksud kata kata kakak.

"Peka akan apa?" tanya ku heran.

"Wajah merah merona, salah tingkah, dan selalu tersipu sipu ketika melihatmu tersenyum." Aku berfikir sebentar. Mencerna kata kata kakak baik baik.

"Jadi?" kulihat kakak yang semakin terkejut.

"Mereka itu su-ka padamu Na-ru-to-kuuun." ucap kakak yang sedikit geram.

'Suka? Yang benar saja' batin ku.

"Sudahlah kakak. Aku belum mau terikat dengan siapa siapa." Aku memalingkan wajahku dan menggosok leherku.

Dapat ku dengan cekikikan kakak yang seolah mengejekku. Aku yang mendengar tawa pelan kakak hanya bangkit dan berjalan kearah jendela. Aku menatap langit malam dalam diam.

"Salju." Gumam ku pelan.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku melirik kearah pintu kemudian berujar "Masuk saja."

Kulihat seorang dokter mudah memasuki ruangan dengan gaya anggun dan berkelas.

"Dokter Tayuya?" tanyaku heran.

"Kudengar dari para suster kau menjenguk Ino-san. Kebetulan ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu." Ucapnya dengan santai. Meski demikian aku tau ini adalah hal yang cukup serius. Aku mengangguk dan melenggang pergi keluar kamar bersama dokter Tayuya.

"Apa ini tentang kakak?" tanyaku, memastikan. Dokter Tayuya mengangguk pasti. Untuk beberapa detik, jantungku seakan akan berhenti.

"Kondisi kakak mu semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan obat obatan lebih lama. Mau tidak mau-

Operasi harus di lakukan secepatnya." Aku menahan nafas saat mendengar perkataan dokter Tayuya.

"Kapan operasi itu harus di lakukan?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

"Secepatnya. Jika bisa, seminggu lagi operasi itu harus segera di laksanakan." Perkataan dokter Tayuya bagaikan cambukan yang sangat kuat untukku.

GLEK

Dengan susah payah aku meneguk ludahku sendiri. Memikirkan seberapa banyak uang yang harus aku siapkan, membuat ku seakan akan seorang nara pidana yang akan di hukup pancung saat ini juga.

"Berapa-

Biyaya yang harus aku siapkan?" dapat ku lihat dokter Tayuya tertunduk. Bibirnya bergetar seakan apa yang akan ia ucapkan adalah sebuah mala petakan yang akan membinasahkan seluruh dunia.

.

.

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah. Kulihat beberapa orang tengah sibuk bercanda gurau dengan pasangan atau teman teman mereka. kini aku kembali melangkah. Melangkah menuju sekolah di mana aku bekerja sebagai seorang guru.

Tidak berapa lama aku tiba di sekolah itu. atau lebih tepatnya di depan gerbang.

"Pagi guru." Sapa seorang murid yang secara tidak sengaja melintas di depanku.

"Pagi." Ucapku dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

"Pagi guru."

"Pagi guru."

"Pagi guru."

Beberapa siswi kembali menyapaku ketika aku mulai memasuki halaman sekolah. Aku hanya membalas dengan seulas senyuman.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju ruang guru. Namun ketika aku berjalan melewati koridor, seorang siswa yang kebetulan adalah anak didikku di kelas 3-1 menghampiriku dengan sedikit berlari.

"Guru! Terjadi perkelahian di kelas!" ujar siswa tersebut. Aku sangat terkejut, tanpa basa basi segera aku berlari menuju kelas 3-1.

Saat tiba di ruang kelas itu, mataku terbelalak manakala melihat seorang siswa mendorong siswa lain hingga siswa yang di dorong hampir terjatuh dari jendela kelas. Siswa yang hampir terjatuh itu, menarik siswa yang mendorongnya hingga mereka kini akan terjatuh bersama.

Jeritan para murid terdengar cukup keras. Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah mereka dan menarik krah seragam siswa yang mendorong itu, dan tanganku yang satunya ku gunakan untuk menarik tangan siswa yang hampir terpental keluar kelas.

Kuhempaskan siswa yang mendorong siswa yang kini masih berada di luar jendela itu. Dan dengan cepat aku menarik siswa yang berada di luar jendela. Menarik siswa itu hingga kini siswa tersebut selamat.

Tidak hanya aku yang ngos-ngosan, tapi kedua siswa itu juga sama sepertiku. Nafas mereka memburu seakan mereka baru saja berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 400 kali putaran.

Aku yang masih ngos-ngosan menatap tajam kedua siswa yang kini terduduk di lantai.

"Apa apaan kalian, hah! Terlambat satu menit saja nyawa kalian berdua sudah melayang!" bentakku sangat keras. Seluruh murid yang tadinya berteriak kini bungkam oleh bentakanku.

"Ini sekolah! Bukan tempat untuk berkelahi! Kalian sadar apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" aku membentak mereka semakin keras. Oke, jujur ini memang agak keterlaluan. Tapi guru mana yang tidak jengkel ketika melihat muridnya berkelahi hingga hampir saling membunuh? Kurasa guru normal manapun tidak ada yang bisa duduk manis melihat insiden yang baru saja terjadi.

"Len! Kenapa kau mendorong Sora?" Tanyaku tanpa mengurangi nada bicaraku yang masih terdengar membentak.

"A-aku… aku tidak terima dia mempermainkan adikku!" siswa bernama Len yang sempat aku bentak, kini berucap dengan tangan gemetar. Wajah saja ia gemetar seperti itu, mengingat ia dan Sora baru saja mengalami pristiwa yang cukup untuk membuat mereka trauma dengan ketinggian. Mengingat ini lantai 4.

"Apa? Aku mempermainkan adikmu? Enak saja! Adikmu itu yang terlalu bodoh hing-"

"CUKUP!" aku membentak Sora yang terdengar akan menyulut perkelahian kedua.

"Benar itu Sora?" tanya ku tegas.

"Guru! Aku tidak mempermainkan adiknya, adik-"

"AKU TANYA BENAR ATAU TIDAK!" kesabaranku mulai habis manakala melihat Sora yang mengelak.

"I-iya, guru." Sora tertunduk takut. Aku hampir saja akan marah marah lagi, namun aku sadar aku berada di kelas. Lagi pula banyak murid yang melihat kami. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memendam emosi sesaatku dengan menghela nafas.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku ke ruang guru. Dan yang lain, belajar seperti biasa. Konohamaru, kupercayakan kelas padamu." Setelah melihat konohamaru mengangguk, aku bersama Sora dan Len segera meninggalkan ruang kelas.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Aku kembali berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Kejadian tadi pagi jujur saja semakin membuatku frustasi.

Belum cukup masalah kakak, tawaran Jiraiya-san, dan kini para bocah itu membuat ulah yang secara tidak langsung melibatkanku dalam masalah baru yang mereka ciptakan dari masalah pribadi mereka. mengingat aku wali kelas 3-1, jadi mau tidak mau aku juga bertanggung jawab atas masalah ini.

Aku memalingkan wajahku menatap sebuah toko buku. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku merasakan dorongan kuat yang membuatku melangkah memasuki toko buku itu.

Aku memang paling suka membaca, tapi jika harus membaca buku dongeng seperti buku yang kini aku pegang, rasa rasanya agak lucu juga.

Judul buku ini adalah '**Erinyes'. **Aku memang pernah mendengar nama itu. kisah tentang tiga orang dewi yang, yah kau taulah. Balas dendam, pembunuhan, penyesalan, neraka, penyiksaan, dan tak lupa dongeng maksudku legenda yang di percaya sebagai kisah nyata.

Entahlah apakan aku terlihat besar kepala atau tidak, tapi sungguh, aku benar benar tidak tertarik dengan dongeng seperti itu maksudku legenda.

Kuletakkan kembali buku itu dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

Aku menghela nafas sebentar. Langkahku berhenti di tengah kerumunan orang banyak.

"_**Kondisi kakak mu semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan obat obatan lebih lama."**_

"_**Aku tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang.**_ _**Kuberi kau waktu tiga hari untuk memikirkan baik baik keputusanmu. Jika kau bersedia bergabung denganku, pakailah kalung ini dan temui aku di sini pada jam yang sama. Kau mengerti?"**_

Kata kata dokter Tayuya-san dan Jiraiya-san kini terngiang ngiang di kepalaku. Aku mengepal tanganku dengan erat. Mataku menyipit tajam memandang pemandangan di hadapanku.

"Maafkan aku kakak. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Maaf." Gumam ku pelan yang nyaris tidak bisa di dengar oleh orang lain kecuali oleh ku sendri.

Aku kembali melangkah menjauhi kerumunan. Tak lama mataku menatap sebuah Taksi yang berjalan kearah ku. Segera saja ku stop Taksi itu dan bergegas naik kedalam. Setelah memberitahukan arah tujuanku, Taksi itu kembali melaju.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam. Kulirik ponsel yang ada di dalam saku mantel biru tua ku. Untuk sesaat aku ragu, namun akhirnya ku raih juga ponsel Sharp-sh001 yang berwarna putih itu.

Aku kembali melirik kertas yang ada di tanganku. Entah sudah berapa jam aku memegang kertas itu hingga ronyok. Kumasukkan nomor nomor yang tertera di kertas itu dan menekal tombol 'call'.

Tuuut

Tuuut

Tuuut

"Sudah memutuskan Uzumaki-san?"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang amat aku kenal. Namun dengan cepat wajahku kembali tenang. Aku menutup ponselku dan menatap tajam ke depan.

"Ya." Ucapku singkat.

Walau aku tidak tau, namun aku bisa menebak kini Hyuuga-san menyeringai di depanku. Benar. Supir Taksi itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kebetulan saja, atau memang kau sudah bisa menebak isi otakku Hyuuga-san?" tanyaku sinis.

"Bisa iya, bisa tidak. Atau mungkin keduanya." Aku mendecih saat mendengar nada bicaranya yang seolah olah mengejekku.

"Ku harap keputusan mu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Karena sekali kau melangkah, kau tidak akan bisa lagi mundur. Perlu kau ketahui, kami tidak memberikan toleransi pada siapapun dan alasan apapun tidak akan kami terima. Sekalipun kau istimewa.

Bukan Jiraiya-san yang menentukan kau layak atau tidak, tapi kami para petinggi-lah yang menentukan kau layak tidaknya. Jadi berhati hatilah. Kami bukan Akatsuki yang seluruh keputusan berada di tangan 'KING'. ONA berbeda dengan Akatsuki. Camkan itu." Aku kembali tersentak ketika mendengar kalimat _**Sekalipun Kau Istimewa**_ yang ia ucapkan dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Istimewa? Apa maksud mu?" tanyaku tajam. Aku mendelik kearahnya walau ia tidak melihat ku.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Masih dingin dan datar ia membalas pertanyaanku.

Mobil kembali melaju melewati jalan yang masih setia di padati oleh orang orang dan kendaraan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

*Skip

Aku melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat tidak begitu menarik bagi orang banyak. Tapi tidak bagiku. Sepanjang aku melangkah, rak rak buku yang lumayang besar berjejer seolah menyambut kehadiranku. Tampaknya pria tua itu sangat gemar membaca.

Aku melihat lihat ruangan itu.

'Waw. Hebat sekali dia.' Batinku ketika melihat sebuah rak buku. Bukan rak-nya yang menjadi perhatianku, melainkan buku buku yang berjejer rapi itu. Buku buku itu disusun berdasarkan edisinya. Sepertinya ia harus membuka sebuah museum buku, sebab buku buku yang ada di sini sangat lengkap.

"Kau sudah datang?" aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Jiraiya-san. Aku berbalik dan sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ya." Ucapku tegas.

"Masih tersisa dua hari lagi. Apa tidak kau fikirkan baik baik?" dapat kutangkap nada cemas yang terselip dalam setiap kalimatnya. Kurasa ia takut aku menolak tawarannya.

Aku membungkuk lagi sebelum menegakkan badanku. Kurogoh saku mantelku dan mengeluarkan kalung yang sempat ia berikan padaku. Jiraiya-san sangat terkejut ketika melihat aku menyodorkan kalung itu. Buku yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa jatuh kelantai yang dingin.

Kulirik buku yang jatuh itu.

'Buku medis?' Aku sedikit heran ketika melihat halaman pertengahan dari buku yang kini terkulai lemas di samping kaki Jiraiya-san.

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan menghela nafas sebelum aku membuka mataku lagi.

"Maaf tapi aku-"

"Tidak apa apa. Aku mengerti. Memang berat jika harus terjerumus dalam dunia criminal. Mengingat kau adalah seorang guru. Tidak apa apa."

"Tidak bisa memakai kalung ini." sambungku yang sempat tertunda akibat perkataan Jiraiya-san.

"Apa?" kulihat wajah Jiraiya-san sangat terkejut. Aku hanya diam dan meletakkan kalung itu di rak buku yang berada tepat di belakang Jiraiya-san.

"Aku tidak mungkin memakai kalung itu. Seperti yang kau katakan barusan, aku adalah seorang guru." Ujarku sembari menatap datar Jiraiya-san.

Jiraiya-san tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menepuk bahu kanan ku.

"Aku mengerti. Ikutlah denganku." Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku mengikuti kemana Jiraiya-san pergi.

'Apakah keputusanku ini benar?' batinku bergejolak tiap kali pertanyaan itu menari nari di benakku.

.

.

Zrasss

Air yang dingin menyiram seluruh tubuhku. Aku mematikan shower dan segera mengeringkan badanku. 15 menit kemudian aku keluar dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sehelai handuk kecil yang melingkari leherku.

Aku yang masih bertelanjang dada tanpa sengaja melirik kearah cermin berukuran cuku besar yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku. Aku memandangi diriku dalam diam. Titik titik air masih turun dari rambutku yang masih basah.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku memadangi diriku. Aku menatap tajam tato naga yang kini terlukis indah di lengan kananku.

"Cih." Aku mendecih melihat gambar itu yang seolah menantangku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari pakaianku. Aku mengambil sebuah kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru tua. Setelah memakai pakaian, aku melangkah keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Kubuka lemari pendingin yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Aku mengambil sekaleng minuman dingin, membukanya dan meneguk isinya.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku terkejut mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen ku. Setelah menutup lemari pendingin, aku melangkah menuju pintu.

"Siapa yang berkunjung malam malam begini?" gumamku heran. Pasalnya ini sudah jam 12 malam, siapa orang yang mau repot repot bangkit dari kasur dan berkunjung kerumah orang lain, tengah malam saat salju tengah turun lagi.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dan sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini.

"Selamat malam Uzumaki-san."

Aku menatap datar laki laki di hadapanku. Sedangkan laki laki itu balik menatapku datar.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku dengan tatapanmu Uzumaki-san?" tanya laki laki merah itu.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" aku balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Anu, Uzumaki-san. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja? Udara malam ini cukup dingin." Seorang pemuda yang berada di samping pemuda merah itu mengusap ngusap lengannya. Walau berlapis mantel dan syal tak lupa dengan sarung tangan yang lumayan tebal, tapi aku berani jamin mereka sangat kedinginan. Jujur saja, aku pun sedikit dingin saat ini.

"Apa besok akan terjadi kiamat?" tanyaku sinis sembari menatap pemuda yang berada di samping Sasori-san itu. Pemuda yang kuketahui bernama Deidara hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Dan Sasori-san yang berada di hadapanku hanya menatapku datar.

"Tidak suka kami berkunjung?" tanya Sasori-san.

"Ya." Ucapku datar.

"Jangan salahkan mereka Uzumaki-san. Aku yang mengundang mereka kemari." Kulihat seorang wanita datang menghampiri kami. Hyuuga-san memakai mantel berwarna ungu muda dengan syal putih melingkari lehernya. Wanita itu tersenyum kearahku, tapi aku hanya memandang datar dia.

"Kau tuan rumah di sini?" dengan sinis aku bertanya padanya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung denga ucapanku.

"Apa kau mau membuat kami mati kedinginan, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya atau lebih terdengar menyinggung.

Aku berbalik membelakangi mereka kemudian menatap kearah samping.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruh kalian datang ke sini. Sekalipun kalian semua mati kedinginan itu bukan salahku." Ucapku kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa di perintah dua kali ketiga orang itu mengekoriku dari belakang.

*skip

Dan sekarang, disinilah kami. Duduk di ruang makan dengan secangkir coklat hangat yang menemani kami.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku to the point. Hyuuga-san sama sekali tidak merespon, ia hanya diam dan menikmati coklat panas yang kubuatkan 5 menit yang lalu.

"Benar, ada perlu apa hingga kau harus repot repot mengumpulkan kami tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya Sasori-san. Kulihat Deidara-san hanya sibuk menikmati coklat panasnya. Apa dia benar benar kedinginan?

"Kalian punya ponsel?" aku memandang heran Hyuuga-san. Kulihat Sasori-san dan Deidara-san mengeluarkan ponsel mereka, aku pun mau tidak mau mengeluarkan ponselku.

Hyuuga-san mengambil bingkisan yang baru aku sadari ia letakkan di dekat kaki kursi tempat ia duduk. Hyuuga-san menumpahkan isi bingkisan itu.

3 ponsel Lenovo-p80 terhampar di hadapan kami. Merah, biru, dan kuning.

"Pilihlah salah satu." setelah mendengar perintah Hyuuga-san, kami mengambil ponsel itu.

"Untuk apa ponsel ini? kami punya ponsel." Ujar Deidara-san seraya memperhatikan ponsel barunya yang berwarna kuning di tangannya itu.

"Ponsel khusus?" ujarku. Agak ragu memang, tapi hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku.

"Tepat." Deidara-san terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyuuga-san, namun aku dan Sasori-san hanya diam saja.

"Ponsel khusus? Maksudnya?" tanya Deidara-san.

"Posel ini diberikan kepada kami agar kamu mudah menghubungi kami bukan?" ucap Sasori-san tenang.

"Kalau hanya menghubungi, kenapa tidak pakai ponsel kita saja? Kenapa harus memakai ponsel khusus." Tanya Deidara-san.

"Bahaya jika orang lain tahu nomor nomor yang ada di sini." Aku berkata sembari mengayunkan ponsel Lenovo-p80 yang ada di tanganku.

"Kenapa harus repot repot? Tinggal samarkan namanya saja kan?" 'Banyak tanya sekali dia.' Batinku.

"Kita tidak tahu seperti apa situasi nanti. Aku sangat yakin ONA bukanlah organisasi tanpa musuh." Ujarku pelan seraya menyenderkan bahu di sandaran kusi.

"Tepat sekali." Hyuuga-san tersenyum manis kearahku.

"…" Aku hanya memandang datar Hyuuga-san.

"Sekarang, kalian berkerja dalam satu tim. Deidara-kun, kau berkerja di belakang meja. Sedangkan kalian berdua,"

"Langsung terjun ke lapangan, bukan?" potong Sasori-san.

"Itu benar." Hyuuga-san lagi lagi tersenyum manis kearah kami. Namun senyum itu segera memudar digantikan oleh tatapan membunuh dari Hyuuga-san.

"Mulai sekarang hidup kalian akan 100 kali lebih berat dari biasanya. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau kalian harus bisa berkerja sama dengan maut. Kalian harus lebih dan harus sangat berhati hati. Seperti yang di katakana Naruto barusan, ONA bukanlah organisasi tanpa musuh.

Karena kalian semua anggota baru, pastinya kalian belum tahu bukan? Tidak hanya polisi yang menjadi musuh kita. Di luar sana, ada lebih dari ratusan ah, bukan jutaan orang yang menjadi musuh kita. Pasang mata dan telinga kalian baik baik. Musuh bisa saja berasa di sekeliling kalian tanpa kalian sadari.

Dan yang paling penting, siapapun itu, baik teman, pacar, orang tua, saudara, kakak, adik, tetangga, atau kecoak sekalipun tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui tentang pekerjaan baru kalian. Apapun yang terjadi, rahasiakan hal ini.

Pertaruhkan apapun yang kalian miliki sekalipun itu nyawa kalian. Aku tidak menerima alasan seperti apapun. Kalian tertangkap, kalian mati. Tidak ada dua pilihan, hanya ada satu yaitu 'Bertahan.' Paham!" Hyuuga-san berucap dengan suara rendah namun dengan nada setajam mata pisau.

Kami hanya mengangguk paham.

"Besok, kalian akan langsung menerima tugas. Target pertama kalian adalah pengusaha kaya, Orochimaru." Kami meneguk ludah dengan susah payah manakala mendengar perkataan Hyuuga-san.

.

.

_To Be Continued…_

An :

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia memberikan masukan, itu sangat berarti banyak bagiku yang masih amatir. *Bungkuk badan*

Mungkin kalian agak bingung dengan cerita ini, yah jujur saja akupun bingung dengan cerita yang ku buat sendiri. Tapi percaya atau tidak, tanganku seakan bergerak sendiri ketika aku menulis cerita murahan ini. Aneh? Memang, sangat aneh malah. Dan inilah hasilnya. Sangat mengecewakan *Menghela nafas*

Oh ya, pada chap 1 aku sedikit terburu buru ketika membuatnya, jadi hasilnya seperti itu. Ha ha ha ha ha ha…. (- -;)

Bagi para senior, jika kalian sudi untuk membaca cerita kampungan dan murahan ini, tolong sumbangkan kritik dan saran kalian. Semua kritik dan saran yang kalian berikan amat sangat sungguh benar benar berarti bagiku. *Bungkuk badan* m(_ _)m

Aku terima semua saran & keritikan kalian.

Akhir kata:

Review…..? Mau? Mau? Mau?

_***Ringkasan cerita**_

_Cerita ini berkisah tentang Naruto yang seorang guru biasa, namun kehidupannya berubah sejak ia mengenal gadis bernama Hinata._

_Demi untuk Kakaknya yang sedang di rawat di Rumah Sakit, Naruto bersedia menjadi seorang pembunuh._

_Tapi hatinya mulai bimbang ketika ia bertemu dengan anak dari salah satu korban yang ia bantai pada suatu malam._

_Hatinya bimbang untuk terus atau tidak._

_Namun Naruto tidak tahu, apa konsekwensi yang ia dapat jika ia memilih mundur._


End file.
